


Dreams Come True

by YoousUffish



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Genyatta Week 2016, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, TLC at critical mass, bring your insulin, messages, public handholding, so fluffy you'll be coughing up cotton balls, tender embraces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoousUffish/pseuds/YoousUffish
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta are reunited after being apart for too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For then Genyatta Week Prompt Hurt/Comfort

Genji looks over his slumbering cohorts. Lucio and Hana lean against each other; Lucio tucked into Hana’s neck and Hana resting on Lucio’s head.

‘They are like puppies,’ Genji thinks as he makes his way to the cockpit.

“How’re the kids, love?” Lena asks as she scans the horizon.

“Sleeping, thankfully.” he replies as he sits in the co-pilot’s chair, “How much longer?”

“'Bout an hour,” she informs him, “hour and a half at most.”

“Eager to get home?” she teases, “Gonna see your love, love?”

“Among other things,” Genji grins behind his visor as Lena wrinkles her nose and giggles.

“Just keep in mind there’re children present before you go off embracing and holding hands.”

~

True to his word, Zenyatta is waiting for them when they land. Genji can no longer contain himself and throws his arms around his Master, who eagerly returns the gesture.

From behind them, Genji hears a wolf whistle and exaggerated sputtering.

“There are children present!” Lena laughs as she covers Hana and Lucio’s eyes, “Keep it U Rated!” They all laugh before parting to recuperate.

Not willing to part from his Master for even a second, Genji keeps one arm around Zenyatta’s shoulders. Zenyatta keeps one arm around Genji’s middle. They walk as a unit to their shared room, enjoying the other’s closeness after being apart for so long.

Genji sighs in relief as the final piece of his helmet is tugged off by gentle fingers in the privacy of their room.

“Master…” he sighs happily into Zenyatta’s lap as those same clever fingers weave their way through his hair and rub his scalp.

Zenyatta chuckles as his beloved practically melts under his touch.

“I am glad you’re home, safe and sound.” he speaks gently while moving in firm circles. Genji hums an affirmative, but is otherwise quiet. When Zenyatta stops his ministrations, Genji’s arms tighten around him.

“ _No…_!” Genji whines into Zenyatta’s chassis, “ _Don’t go…_!”

“Genji,” Zenyatta huffs, “I am certain that position is uncomfortable-- _omph_!” Zenyatta suddenly finds himself on his back with Genji grinning on top of him.

“Fine, It’s your turn,” Genji huffs as he maneuvers Zenyatta’s head into his lap, “So you’ll stop complaining…”

“I am not-- _hmmm..._ ” the rest of Zenyatta’s complaint is interrupted by Genji’s clever fingers on his head plate. While omnics do not process touch in the same way humans do, they can still _feel_. Zenyatta can sense the pleasant pressure of Genji’s finger pads, hear the soothing scrape of metal on metal and see the gentle smile on Genji’s tired face.

It’s been far too long since he last experienced this. They have spent far too much time apart.

“When was the last time you slept, my love?” Zenyatta asks, reaching up to tap on Genji’s scarred cheek.

“Too long,” the cyborg admits, “I... was unable to sleep on the carrier.”

This catches Zenyatta’s attention.

“Oh?” the monk asks, sitting upright, “Was it because of the mission?”

Genji shakes his head.

“A nightmare?”

“No! Not at all.” Genji smiles shyly, “It was quite a pleasant dream.”

Zenyatta’s optics brighten, “You’ll be happy to learn that I had a few _pleasant dreams_ of my own while you were away.”

Genji brings their foreheads together.

“Something tells me sleep will come easy tonight.” he punctuates his sentence with a few eyebrow wiggles for good measure. Zenyatta laughs affectionately and gently flicks Genji’s ear.

“Cheeky boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has more of a focus on the comfort as I am a delicate little flower who can’t really deal with ‘hurt’ right now! <3 (those sluts, holding hands and embracing tenderly after not seeing each other for a while! SICKENING)


End file.
